BROTHER
by nyandyanyan
Summary: Keluarga kami dianugerahi kekuatan psikis. Sayangnya, aku tidak. –Baekhyun-. Bukankah lebih baik jika aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku? –Luhan-. Tentang bocah kembar beda gender yang masih belum bisa menentukan pilihannya. EXO FICT. HANBAEK. LUHANXBAEKHYUN. GS for Baekhyun.
1. Chapter 1 : Kekuatan dan Ketidakmampuan

Aku punya keluarga yang aku sayangi.

Papa.

Mama.

Kakak kembarku Luhan.

 _Dia mempunyai 'itu'._

Dan Aku.

 _Aku tidak mempunyai 'itu'._

Satu-satunya noda yang ada di keluargaku...

...adalah Aku.

XX===XX

BROTHER

XX===XX

Cast : EXO Luhan, Baekhyun (GS)

Genre : Family, Drama

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : EXO dan para membernya bukan punya saya. Original story from Kekkai Sensen by Yasuhiro Nightow sensei. Remake story ini punya Nyandyanyan, dengan sedikit perubahan sebenarnya.

Summary : Keluarga kami dianugerahi kekuatan psikis. Sayangnya, aku tidak. –Baekhyun-. Bukankah lebih baik jika aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku? –Luhan-. Tentang bocah kembar beda gender yang masih belum bisa menentukan pilihannya. EXO FICT. HANBAEK. LUHANXBAEKHYUN. GS for Baekhyun.

p.s. akan kulanjutkan versi dewasanya jika banyak yang minta lanjut /liciknya/ 'w'

XX===XX

Happy Reading

XX===XX

Keluarga kami adalah keluarga spesial. Sebab setiap keturunan keluarga kami dianugerahi kekuatan psikis. Kau tahu? Seperti telekinesis, telepati, atau apapun itu tentang mengendalikan sesuatu dengan pikiran.

Mereka menggunakan kemampuan itu untuk membantu orang lain. Bukankah itu keren? Begitupun Papa dan Mama. Kedua orangtuaku berasal dari keluarga dengan kemampuan itu. Kakak kembarku juga. Telekinesis adalah kemampuannya.

Sayangnya, aku tidak.

Terlahir sebagai seseorang berdarah murni membuatku terlihat menyedihkan. Aku seperti sebutir jagung diantara tumpukan kedelai. Menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda adalah hal yang sangat kubenci.

Apa ini yang disebut suatu ketidakberuntungan?

Kadang aku menempatkan diriku sendiri dalam sebuah pengadilan.

"Baekhyun, dinyatakan bersalah karena lahir tanpa kekuatan psikis apapun"

Dak! Dak! Dak!

Aku memukulkan sendok ke atas meja makan. Luhan menoleh ke arahku dengan mulut dipenuhi sereal paginya. Menatapku bingung dan tatapan seolah berkata, 'Kau kenapa?'.

"Aku keberatan" Papa dari tempatnya mengangkat tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam secangkir kopi buatan Mama. Dia tersenyum lebar ke arahku. "Aku juga" Mama ikut dibelakangnya dengan seloyang cookies coklat yang baru di angkatnya dari oven.

"Untuk alasan apa kalian keberatan?" nada ketus khas seorang bocah. Mama terkikik, diletakkannya satu persatu cookies dalam piring lonjong di atas meja.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" dia bertanya balik, "Karena dia terlahir sebagai gadis kecil kami. Memangnya ada alasan lain selain itu?" Mama menyodorkan piring itu sambil menatapku dengan senyum jahil diwajahnya. Aku merenggut. Luhan tertawa polos.

"Benar~ Benar~ Begitu saja sudah lebih dari cukup" kali ini Papa, plus cubitan pada hidungku. Aku mengaduh sambil memukuli tangan besarnya. Kedua orangtuaku tertawa. Kakak kembarku juga.

Jujur saja, bukankah aku kelihatan seperti anak yang tidak berguna? Kasih sayang mereka justru membuatku terlihat lebih menyedihkan.

XX===XX

Ada lagi yang lebih menyedihkan.

"Maaf, aku menjatuhkan mainanmu Luhan" aku menyodorkan mobil-mobilan penuh lumpur ke arahnya.

"H-hiks hhiks. Huwaaaaaaa~"

Kakak kembarku.

Luhan.

"PAPA! LUHAN MENANGIS" bukan hal aneh jika aku panik hanya karena tangisannya. Sebab seiring dengan suara keras dan tetesan air mata plus lendir dari hidungnya maka benda-benda disekitarnya akan ikut terangkat seakan melawan gravitasi.

"Huwaaaaa~~~ ampun~" tangisan lagi. Tapi tidak ada benda-benda terbang lagi disekitarnya. Entahlah, mungkin dia sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya.

"Tch" itu membuatku tambah kesal.

"Cepat kejar si kacamata itu!"

"Hei cepat serahkan uangmu, kacamata!" Aku melihatnya dari kelasku di lantai dua. Dia dikejar 3 orang kakak kelas yang selalu membullynya. Tidak heran sih. Penampilannya memang cocok sekali sebagai anak yang mudah dikerjai. Kacamata besar itu. Seragam yang dipakai terlalu rapi. Dan dia cengeng. Selain itu kita berada dikelas yang berbeda. Jadi aku tak punya kesempatan untuk membelanya.

"Baekhyunnie, kakakmu-"

"Biarkan saja" aku masih menatapnya dari atas. Dia sudah jatuh ditengah lapangan dengan ketiga anak itu menginjak dan menendangnya dari berbagai sisi. Setelah ketiganya pergi dia tak kunjung bangkit dari tempatnya. Matanya bertemu pandang denganku. Membuatku diam sebentar dan bertahan menatapnya. Dia lalu tersenyum dengan deretan gigi yang terlihat seluruhnya.

"Dasar bodoh".

XX===XX

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka?" kami diperjalanan pulang. Dia diam saja, matanya lurus menatap ke jalan penuh bebatuan didepan kami. Kakinya menendang asal kerikil yang berada didekat kakinya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya selalu dihajar begitu"

"Hm" aku berdecak, dia seakan tidak perduli pada dirinya sendiri. Aku kesal.

"Kau akan kesakitan kalau terus-terusan pasrah begitu"

"Habisnya.." ucapannya terhenti, dia menendang kerikil lagi jauh hingga beberapa meter didepan kami. "..aku tidak bisa berkelahi" pipiku menggembung disisi kanan, tanda bahwa rasa kesalku sudah berada di puncak. Aku berbalik, menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau kan laki-laki! Lagipula kau bisa gunakan 'itu' kan?!" teriakku padanya, dia mundur beberapa langkah.

"E-eh?"

"Kekuatan psikismu. Gunakan saja! Kau punya sesuatu yang berharga. Kenapa tidak kau gunakan?!" aku berteriak lagi, wajahnya agak ketakutan. Dia sekarang menunduk, menghindari tatapanku.

"Maaf"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?!"

"E-eh? H-habis-"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Lakukan saja! Aku tidak tega kalau harus melihatmu ditindas terus" aku menunjuknya tepat diwajah. Kedua iris coklat tua itu menatap ke telunjukku. Mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum membalas ucapanku.

"M-maaf" aku menghela nafas lalu berjalan lesu meninggalkannya. Dia mengekor dibelakangku. Beberapa saat setelahnya menyamakan langkah denganku seperti perjalanan kami sebelumnya.

"Baekhyun"

"Hng?"

"Terima kasih" aku menoleh, dia tersenyum sambil membetulkan kacamata besarnya. "Aku selalu saja ketakutan. Tapi kalau ada Baekhyun aku akan merasa baik-baik saja. Karena Baekhyun lebih kuat dariku".

"Hah? Kau meledekku?!" aku menatapnya kebingungan. Dia malah tersenyum makin lebar kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Lupakan saja. Lagipula..."

"..bukankah lebih baik jika aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku?"

XX===XX

Aku tidak pernah tahu jika dia punya ketakutan yang besar pada kekuatannya. Wajar sebenarnya. Seseorang dengan kekuatan besar akan dengan mudah dihancurkan oleh kekuatannya sendiri jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Mungkin itulah yang dia takutkan.

"Apa Papa tahu kenapa Luhan tidak mau memakai kekuatannya lagi?"

"Eh, Luhan?" aku mengangguk. Papa menatapku dengan tangan kanan mengusap dagu. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang tongkat baseball. Kami sedang bermain dihalaman belakang sebenarnya.

"Bukankah itu karena Baekhyun?"

"Aku?"

"Wah, wah. Tuan Putri kami lupa sesuatu. Padahal itu hal yang gawat loh" aku memajukan bibir, Papa tertawa melihatnya.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Luhan itu anak laki-laki Papa yang kuat. Dia hanya belum menentukan pilihan yang tepat untuknya" aku mendengus, mengalihkan pandanganku dari Papa.

"B-bukannya aku khawatir"

"Ah, Baekhyun benar-benar _tsundere*_ seperti Mama"

Bugh.

"Aduh" Papa memegangi bagian bawah kaki kirinya yang barusan kutendang. Papa lalu tertawa, "Dan Baekhyun sama kuatnya dengan Mama" aku menatapnya kesal. Tangan Papa kini mengacak pelan rambutku. Membuatku protes karena usahaku menata rambut tadi pagi jadi sia-sia karenanya.

"Kau tahu? Memilih tidak menggunakan sesuatu yang berharga adalah keputusan yang berani" Papa memukulkan tongkatnya ke tanah beberapa kali. "Lagipula Papa tidak memaksanya untuk menggunakan kekuatannya. Jika itu hal yang dipilih Luhan maka Papa akan terus mendukungnya" aku terdiam. Kata-kata Papa benar sepenuhnya. Kami tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak pada seseorang.

"Ah, Luhan" aku melihatnya disana, dengan nampan berisi sebotol jus jeruk dan beberapa gelas.

"Luhan, barusan Baekhyun bilang-"

Bugh.

"Aduh~" kali ini aku memukul keras perut Papa. "Bukan apa-apa" sambungku.

Luhan hanya menatap kami kebingungan.

XX===XX

Musim semi. Tiga hari lalu adalah ulang tahunku dan Luhan yang ke 11. Dan hari ini kedua orangtuaku mendapat panggilan pekerjaan. Papa dan Mama yang biasanya dengan Papa dan Mama saat mereka bekerja adalah sosok yang sangat berbeda.

"Baiklah, jaga Baekhyun ya, Luhan" Luhan mengangguk yakin. Aku merasa kata-kata itu lebih tepat ditujukan padaku daripada untuknya. Kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan Papa dan Mama sesaat sebelum kepergian mereka dalam setiap pekerjaan yang mereka dapat.

Pekerjaan utama kedua orangtuaku adalah... hm, bagaimana menjelaskannya? Mereka membantu penyelidikan berbagai macam kasus kejahatan didunia. Bisa dibilang agen rahasia. Keren. Apalagi dengan kekuatan psikis masing-masing. Papa dengan teleport dan Mama dengan time controlnya. Mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka dalam pekerjaannya. Juga melindungi sesuatu dari orang-orang jahat. Semua hal itu kadang membuatku iri. Karena itu juga kadang sebuah pertanyaan kutujukan untuk diriku sendiri.

Akan menjadi apa aku nanti?

Bukankah aku harus mempunyai sesuatu yang harus kucapai saat aku dewasa nanti?

Sesuatu ya.

Tapi apa?

"Eh, Baekhyun. Kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik ya?" Mama menatap ke arah sesuatu dalam genggamanku dengan penasaran. Aku menunjukkan benda itu padanya. "Aku menemukannya di gudang. Boleh kupakai?" Mama tertawa, dia mengusap rambut coklat sebahuku.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula kamera itu milik Papa kan. Dia tidak akan keberatan" Mama lalu meninggalkanku diruang tamu. Dia bergumam soal makan malam sambil berlalu. Aku menatap kamera polaroid di tanganku.

Sesuatu yang ingin kucapai ya?

XX===XX

Anjing milik tetangga kami.

Sungai di sore hari.

Teman-teman sekelasku.

Gerbang sekolah.

Orang-orang di taman.

Domba di peternakan.

Wajahku yang tertutup cahaya kamera saat aku memotret cermin di gudang.

"Baekhyun suka kameranya ya?" tanya Mama saat aku menempel satu demi satu objek yang kupotret dan tercetak dari kamera polaroid milik Papa di salah satu sisi dinding ruang tengah.

"Hmm" aku menyahut asal. Mama mulai memuji apa yang kupotret. Aku mengabaikannya. Menatap satu persatu potret yang baru saja kutempel.

Kucing liar.

Pemukiman di atas bukit.

Mama, Papa, dan Luhan.

Para pria yang berkumpul di kedai.

Matahari tenggelam.

Makam di pinggir kota.

"Whoaaa banyak sekali" kali ini Papa. Papa mengamatiku yang menempel foto-foto baru.

"Hm" jawabku singkat.

"Apa tidak ada foto Baekhyun?"

"Tidak ada. Lagipula itu bukan tujuanku"

Bukannya aku menyukai fotografi atau objek yang kupotret. Aku cuma ingin mengabadikannya. Selain itu jika aku mati suatu hari nanti, aku ingin apa yang kupotret menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dikenang.

Tujuan yang sangat sederhana.

XX===XX

"Oi, adiknya si kacamata. Kudengar kau punya mainan yang menyenangkan" tiga orang yang sering membully kakakku menghadangku saat aku melewati jembatan kecil yang melintasi sungai di area sekolah. Kamera ditanganku sedang diincar rupanya.

"Pinjamkan pada kami" ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan suara sangar yang sangat dibuat-buat.

"Hm, boleh" aku menyerahkan kameraku. Mereka tertawa seperti anak umur lima tahun dengan sekantong permen ditangannya. Aku meninggalkan mereka. Kembali kekelas mungkin adalah pilihan yang baik.

"Kembalikan kameranya!" aku mendengar teriakan Luhan dibelakangku saat aku sudah separuh jalan dari tempatku tadi menuju kelas. Aku berbalik, benar saja Luhan disana. Pundaknya naik turun dengan nafas terengah. "Kembalikan kamera adikku".

"Hah?! Adikmu sendiri yang meminjamkannya dasar kacamata _siscon**_ "

"T-tetap saja... Kembalikan! Itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga untuknya" dasar dramatis. Aku berjalan pelan menghampiri mereka. Mengajaknya pergi dari sana atau mengambil kembali kameraku adalah pilihan yang harus kuambil secepatnya. Biarpun begitu hal yang lebih penting adalah menghampirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Hmm. Baiklah, aku kembalikan" salah satu dari mereka menyahut kamera itu dari tangan temannya. Kemudian melemparnya ke arah sungai. Lalu aku melihatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya. Saat kakak kembarku memperjuangkan sesuatu yang menjadi milikku.

XX===XX

"-hyun? Baekhyun" aku mengerjapkan mata lalu mengusapnya kasar. Aku tertidur rupanya. Luhan terbaring diranjang rumah sakit sambil menatapku bingung.

"Kau sedang apa?" aku mendengus.

"Memastikan apa kau masih hidup"

"Oh. Mama mana?"

"Menelpon Papa"

"Oh" respon yang menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau loncat ke sungai?"

"Hng, tadinya aku mau menyelamatkan kameramu. Tapi tidak berhasil ya?" dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Maaf" gumamnya. "Padahal kau menyukainya".

"Jika orang-orang tidak menyelamatkanmu kau pasti mati"

"Begitu ya" wajahnya acuh, menatap kosong ke arah pintu ruangan itu. "Bahaya sekali ya. Aku akan berterima kasih pada mereka nanti".

"KAU KENAPA SIH?!" dia menoleh, kaget dengan teriakan tiba-tiba dariku. "Kau bertingkah seakan tak terjadi apapun. Aku tidak perduli dengan kameranya. Foto-foto itu juga tidak penting. Aku benci padamu. Kau punya kekuatan kan? Gunakan saja kekuatanmu untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri!"

"Baekhyun, m-maaf. Aku-"

"Bagaimana jika kau mati?!" aku tidak tahu darimana kata-kata itu berasal. Tapi aku tahu jika sesuatu sedang berusaha melesak keluar dari kedua kelopak mataku. "Jika kau mati.. j-jika kau benar-benar mati.. jika k-kau meninggalkanku.. hiks-"

"B-baekhyun-"

"-aku tidak akan rela" kemudian aku menangis. Tangisan dengan teriakan sedih, wujud rasa kesalku pada kakak kembarku yang melakukan hal bodoh demi diriku. Sesaat setelahnya dia ikut menangis. Sama kerasnya denganku.

XX===XX

"Baekhyun".

"Hng" aku menyahut panggilan Luhan. Dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit tadi pagi. Kata dokter lukanya tidak terlalu serius. Selain itu, mungkin karena kekuatannya juga beberapa lukanya sembuh dengan cepat. Dan disinilah kami sekarang. Kamar kami berdua. Aku terlentang diatas tempat tidur dengan kedua kakiku tertekuk, menatap langit-langit kayu diatasku.

"Dulu kau pernah membuat bola lumpur".

"Hah?!".

"Bola lumpurmu bagus sekali".

"Aku memang suka dengan lumpur".

"Karena itu aku kesal, jadi aku merusak bola lumpurmu".

"Dasar kekanakan" aku berkata ketus, kudengar desahan keras dari seberang tempat tidurku. Tempat tidur Luhan. Sekilas aku menoleh dari celah kakiku, dia juga terbaring dengan posisi terlentang. Hanya saja sebagian kakinya tampak menyentuh lantai.

"Memang terjadi saat kita masih kecil kan? Jadi wajar saja" aku tersenyum, kalau dipikir-pikir banyak sekali hal konyol yang selalu kami lakukan bersama sejak dulu. Aku sedikit merindukan masa-masa itu.

"Kupikir.. kau akan menangis" suara Luhan terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Membuatku ingin melihat langsung ke arah wajahnya walau nyatanya urung kulakukan. "Tapi ternyata kau cuma menatapku kebingungan lalu membuat bola lumpur lagi. Aku memalukan ya?".

"Tidak juga".

"Aku merasa kau meninggalkanku. Karena kekuatanku tentu saja. Tumbuh besar dengan kekuatan ini membuatku takut. Karenanya sejak saat itu kuputuskan untuk menjadi kuat dengan usahaku sendiri".

"Kau benar-benar kekanakan" aku mendengar gumaman maaf darinya, "Eh, tunggu. Jadi kau berhenti menggunakan kekuatanmu hanya karena bola lumpur?".

"Hah?!".

"Apanya yang gawat? Papa menyebalkan" ujarku kesal.

"Hm, sebenarnya soal aku berhenti menggunakannya tentu saja karena tangisanku" ucapnya lembut. "Berbahaya kan jika aku terus menerbangkan barang-barang secara acak. Dan juga kata Papa kau khawatir soal pilihanku itu. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun" entah kenapa suara Luhan lebih menenangkan daripada sebelumnya. Aku merona, malu.

"A-aku tidak khawatir padamu kau tahu".

"Pfftt" kudengar suaranya menahan tawa, dia memperhatikan aku ternyata. "Baekhyun _tsundere*_ " kemudian dia merenggut, kemudian menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Perlahan, ikut menertawakan hal bodoh yang baru saja kami bicarakan.

"Selain itu. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai foto-fotomu"

"Itu bukan hal yang spesial"

"Kau memotretnya karena menurutmu bagus. Jadi jangan katakan kalau foto-foto itu hal yang tidak penting" suara Luhan agak meninggi, aku bangun dari posisiku. Dia sudah berganti posisi sejak tadi. Kami saling tatap dari ranjang masing-masing. "Ah, aku ingat kalau aku pernah memotretmu" dia lalu bergerak ke arah sudut ranjang bagian atasnya. Merogoh sesuatu dicelah antara ranjang dan dinding kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari sana.

"Nah, lihatlah" dia menyodorkannya padaku sambil tertawa. Difoto itu adalah aku. Tertidur dengan mulut terbuka dan air liur disudut bibirku. Piyama merah muda yang kugunakan terlihat berantakan.

"Aku nakal sekali kan? Haha, habisnya kau tidak akan mau difoto jika sedang sadar. Jadi aku memotretmu saat kau tidur" aku menunduk, potret itu berada di atas pangkuanku. Aku menangis, dalam diam. Tetes demi tetes membasahi potret itu.

"Lagipula foto yang kuambil tidak sebagus milikmu. E-eh? Baekhyun? Kau menangis? M-maaf" Luhan kini didepanku, bersimpuh dengan wajah khawatir. "Aku memang jahat. Maafkan aku. Kau pasti kesal melihat foto itu. Aku-"

Bruk!

Aku memeluknya. Hingga tubuh kurusnya jatuh terduduk. Pelukan yang erat seakan dia akan hilang jika aku melonggarkan pelukanku.

"B-baekhyun?"

"Terima kasih, _oppa_ " aku mengatakannya sepelan mungkin. Entahlah, aku merasa senang dan sedih disaat yang sama. Kemudian kurasakan lengan Luhan membalas pelukanku.

"Hm, sama-sama. Baekhyunnie"

"Ne~ Luhan"

"Hng?"

"Jika kau ingin bekerja seperti Papa dan Mama saat dewasa nanti kau harus mulai melatih kekuatanmu" kataku masih dalam pelukannya, dia tampak menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum menbalas perkataanku barusan dengan jelas. Aku merasakan kepala bersurai coklatnya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku akan melindungi Baekhyun saat dewasa nanti"

"Tapi-"

"Jangan meragukanku. Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat darimu saat dewasa nanti" dua kalimat itu terucap dengan keyakinan penuh. Aku tersenyum, mengangguk. Percaya dengan sepenuh hati pada kata-katanya.

"Lagipula aku tidak yakin bisa menjadi agen rahasia sehebat Papa dan Mama"

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku percaya padamu" Luhan melepas pelukannya, kedua tangannya memegangi pundakku. Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum sambil menatap langsung ke arah mataku.

"Terima kasih" bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman. Bukan perintah dariku tapi dari hatiku. Aku mengangguk. Dia lalu menarik tanganku, membantuku berdiri. "Ayo tidur".

"L-Luhan..." aku menatapnya ragu, kemudian menatap ke lantai bermaksud menghilangkan rasa canggung. "M-mau tidur denganku malam ini?" dia terdiam sebentar sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat kuartikan. Kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja" dia melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya diatas nakas diantara ranjang kami sebelum melompat ke atas ranjangnya. Lalu sambil menatapku dari tempatnya dia menepuk bagian kosong disebelahnya. "Sini" satu kata yang membuatku tersenyum dan naik ke atas ranjang yang sama dengan milikku.

Kami berhadapan. Dia masih terjaga, aku tahu walau aku memejamkan mata. Dia bersenandung, lullaby yang sama dengan yang sering dinyanyikan Mama dulu.

"Baekhyun? Sudah tidur ya?" aku tidak menjawabnya. Dia menghela nafas, hembusannya sampai diwajahku. Kemudian tangannya memelukku dari samping.

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur" setelahnya justru akulah yang terjaga. Mataku melebar saat sadar dengan hal yang dia lakukan setelah berkata 'Selamat tidur'. Luhan menciumku, tepat di bibir.

"Eh, kau belum tidur?"

"A-apa yang-"

"Ciuman selamat tidur" jawabnya dengan senyum lebar. "Selamat tidur" kemudian matanya terpejam dengan senyum yang belum meninggalkan wajahnya.

"Luhan bodoh"

XX===XX

*Tsundere = tipe cewek/cowok yang menyukai seseorang tapi selalu menutupi sikapnya dan berusaha bersikap tidak perduli.

**Siscon = dari kata Sister Complex, yaitu sosok kakak yang terlalu overprotektif pada adik perempuannya.

JAAAAAAAA, Allo gays /coret/ Allo guys 'w'

Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Aku tetap bertahan pada keabsurdanku 'w'

Ini cerita tentang si kembar William dan Marry dari anime Kekkai Sensen /lebih dikenal sebagai Black dan White sih/

Kupikir akan menarik jika kubuat versi EXO nya dan sedikit lebih EHEM romance.

HAHA.

Garing.

._.

Thanks buat reviews, favs and follows kalian di fanficku sebelum-sebelumnya /bow/

Aku butuh lagi semua itu di fanfic-fanfic selanjutnya.

Juga akan kulanjutkan fict ini /baca=versidewasanyamereka/ jika banyak yang menaruh minat 'w'

See you next time.

BALASAN REVIEW FF WARN

aeri0110 = justru karena muka polosnya hahah :D thanks for reading, babe /titikduabintang/ XD

gray = haha, mian mian. Abisnya Cuma Lay yang pas buat karakter ini :D thanks or reading /titikduabintang/

ABC-HS = soalnya Baekhyun unyu /plak/ thanks or reading /titikduabintang/ :D

CIAO GAYS!

\\(^0^)/


	2. Chapter 2 : Luhan dan Kafka

"Kenapa kau tidak menangis?"

Satu pertanyaan yang sama sejak dua hari lalu.

Gelengan kepala.

Jawaban yang sama sejak dua hari lalu.

Helaan nafas.

Tanggapan yang sama sejak dua hari lalu.

"Kenapa.."

Senyuman.

"Bahkan jika kau bertanya sebanyak apapun aku tetap tak mampu menjawabnya"

XXX===XXX

BROTHER

XXX===XXX

Cast : EXO Luhan, Baekhyun (GS), Joonmyun, Zhang Yixing (GS)

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama

Rated : T

Disclaimer : EXO dan para membernya bukan punya saya. Pinjem Karakter dan wataknya dari anime Kekkai Sensen by Yasuhiro Nightow-sensei.

Summary : "Kenapa kau tidak menangis? Apa karena Papa bilang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis? / "Entahlah" / "Sudah lama sekali sejak kita tertawa bersama" / "Luhan, hati-hati" / Tentang bocah kembar beda gender Luhan dan Baekhyun. EXO FICT. HANBAEK. HANXING. GS for Baekhyun.

Untuk Chapter satu memang remake anime, tapi untuk selanjutnya pure dari Nyandyanyan. Happy Reading Minna san /bow/

XXX===XXX

Pagi hari.

Sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Rumah besar yang terlampau sunyi. Tapak sepatu dan dentingan alat makan adalah satu-satunya suara yang dapat didengar diruangan ini setiap pagi. Kemudian irisku menangkap objek lain.

Dikursi utama meja makan besar adalah orang itu. Dia bilang dia adalah paman kami. Walau aku masih belum percaya sepenuhnya. Seperti biasa, koran pagi dalam genggamannya. Kacamata berbingkai hitam bertengger di hidungnya. Wajahnya serius. Dan dalam sepersekian detik berikutnya akan berubah menjadi wajah penuh senyum ramah bila dia sadar akan keberadaanku atau saudara kembarku.

Ah, dia sudah disana rupanya. Gadis itu berusia 16. Sama denganku. Baru tiga bulan lalu kami meninggalkan usia 15. Dia duduk di sisi kiri, biasanya aku akan mengambil tempat tepat di hadapannya. Tangan lentiknya terangkat, membetulkan anak rambutnya yang turun ke pipi. Menghalangi pandangannya pada buku tebal di meja makan. Kupikir novel romansa picisan, favorit para gadis seusianya. Walau nyatanya yang selama ini dia baca adalah kumpulan fiksi _Poe_ * atau kadang karya-karya _Kafka**_. Tidak heran sebab dia tidak seperti gadis pada umumnya.

"Selamat pagi, Paman Joonmyun. Selamat pagi, Baekhyun" dua kepala itu terangkat. Wajah Paman tepat sesuai dugaanku. Senyum terlampau ramah yang kadang membuatku mual dan menimbulkan rasa curiga. Sementara Baekhyun justru kembali fokus pada buku tebalnya. Aku tersenyum, sedih.

"Sarapan apa pagi ini?" tanyaku, mencoba mencairkan keheningan.

"Seperti biasa" jawab Paman Joonmyun, masih dengan senyum memuakkan.

"Lagi?" tanggapan dengan nada ketus dari Baekhyun. Paman Joonmyun tertawa canggung.

"Baekhyun..".

"Aku tahu. Jangan ceramahi aku, Luhan" kali ini padaku, lengkap dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kemudian disingkirkannya buku tebal itu, masuk kedalam ransel merah tuanya.

Sekali lagi, sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Makan pagi dengan kesenyapan mengalahkan hutan paling dalam didunia. Mengerikan. Bahkan suara garpu dan pisau yang beradu diatas susunan beberapa potong bacon, sosis dan kentang terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"Aku selesai" dia bangkit. Meninggalkan meja dengan suara seminim mungkin. Langkahnya sepelan kucing mengendap, nyaris tak terdengar. Aku menghela nafas. Kebiasaan yang selalu terulang semenjak kami tinggal disini.

"Jangan sedih, Luhan. Para gadis akan sedikit berubah saat semakin dewasa" persetan. Aku cuma membalasnya dengan senyum sebisaku. Mengabaikan senyuman penuh dari sudut ke sudut pipinya.

XXX===XXX

Jika ada yang tanya kemana Mama dan Papa tanya saja pada orang dewasa disekitar kami. Mereka bilang kecelakaan pesawat. Sayangnya aku tidak cukup bodoh sebagai anak 12 tahun yang dengan polosnya percaya. Baekhyun juga. Bahkan berontak. Berteriak seperti orang kerasukan. Berlari keluar rumah dan berseru soal mencari Mama dan Papa.

Tapi kami bisa apa?

Hari itu, dirumah duka. Dia masih menangis dalam pelukan entah siapa. Harusnya aku yang memeluknya tapi tidak. Aku didepan foto Mama dan Papa. Diam. Tanpa air mata. Memandangi terus potret kedua orangtuaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menangis?" nada yang terbentuk antara rasa sedih dan kebingungan. Mata besarnya menatap kearahku. Aku menggeleng.

"Entahlah".

"Apa karena Papa bilang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis? Tapi kau selalu cengeng, kenapa sekarang tidak?".

"Benarkah? Bukankah bagus jika aku tidak cengeng lagi?" dia diam. Lama sekali. Sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku sendirian diteras rumah. Memandang ke arah halaman belakang tempat Papa sering mengajak kami bermain dulu.

"Bahkan jika kau bertanya sebanyak apapun, aku tetap tak bisa menjawabnya".

Dan keesokan harinya orang itu datang. Senyumnya tidak berubah sejak pertemuan pertama kami.

"Aku akan merawat kalian berdua" satu kalimat, sebuah ultimatum. Kami ikut dengannya. Baekhyun entah kenapa tidak menolak sama sekali. Jadi mau tidak mau aku menurut. Setelahnya dia jadi seseorang yang tidak kukenal. Bukan Baekhyun yang cerewet dan kuat seperti dulu. Bukan Baekhyun yang hobi menceramahiku seperti dulu. Bukan Baekhyun yang selalu marah karena hal-hal sepele. Kadang malah aku berpikir, dia bukan Baekhyun.

Pikiran bodoh.

Aku menatap kearah lapangan dibawah sana. Baekhyun disana dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya mengenakan pakaian olahraga. Pelajaran favoritnya, setidaknya dulu. Entah sekarang. Tapi dia masih sehandal dulu. Aku bisa melihat dia berlari dengan gesit, meninggalkan teman-temannya dibelakang. Kelihatan seperti mengejar garis finish walau dia tahu garis putih itu tak akan kemana-mana. Aku tersenyum sekilas.

Aku merindukan dia yang dulu.

"-han"

"LUHAN!" aku menoleh reflek saat bentakan itu datang dari depan sana. Guru Biologi itu menatapku garang. "Apa sesuatu diluar sana jauh lebih menarik daripada pelajaranku?" aku berdiri, membungkuk dalam lalu mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

"Ikut ke mejaku setelah pelajaran selesai" bagus, bagus sekali. Aku membuat kesalahan yang menyebalkan.

"Ya, songsaenim"

XXX===XXX

"Jadi, selaku wali kelasmu. Aku perlu tahu apa yang mengganggu murid-muridku dalam belajar. Termasuk kau" namanya Zhang Yixing, wali kelasku. Wanita 27 tahun itu duduk dikursinya. Aku berdiri dua meter tepat didepannya. Membungkuk sekali lagi.

"Maafkan aku" dia kelihatan menghela nafas, tangan rampingnya terangkat melepaskan kacamata berbingkai merah tua miliknya kemudian meletakkan benda itu diatas tumpukan kertas tugas biologi milik kelas lain.

"Aku tahu sesuatu pasti terjadi antara kau dan saudaramu itu. Jadi tolong segera selesaikan dan fokuslah pada pelajaranmu. Ini tidak terjadi hanya saat pelajaranku kan?".

"Maafkan aku, songsaenim. Aku akan berusaha".

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu" aku mengangguk paham. Setelah memberi salam padanya, aku keluar dari ruang guru. Berjalan gontai dikoridor, kakiku mengarah dengan sendirinya. Tujuanku ruang kesehatan. Bolos sesekali tak masalah kan?

"Luhan?" panggilan dengan nada sedatar itu, aku hafal betul setidaknya siapa yang 3 tahun belakangan ini memanggilku seperti itu. "Kau mau kemana? Bel masuk baru saja berbunyi" aku tersenyum, senang juga karena dia masih perduli.

"Aku? Mau bolos. Kau mau ikut?" alisnya menukik, menatapku entah kesal atau apalah aku tak perduli.

"Kembali sana kekelasmu" perintahnya. Kuacuhkan. Aku berjalan melewatinya dengan kekehan pelan. "Tidak mau" decihan darinya, aku masih bertahan dengan senyumku.

"Luhan bodoh" kemudian suara tapak sepatunya menjauh. Aku berhenti, menoleh ke belakang. Dimana dia berjalan berlawanan arah, menjauh dari tempat ini.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak mengumpatku, Baekhyun".

XXX===XXX

"Kalian berdua harus mulai berhati-hati" suara Paman Joonmyun jadi lebih serius saat ini. Makan malam kami mendadak lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Tatapan Baekhyun fokus pada piring berisi tenderloinnya. Memainkan garpu dan pisau diatas daging kemerahan itu. Seakan tak mendengar apapun yang baru saja Paman ucapkan.

"Ada apa, Paman?" pertanyaan berupa rasa ingin tahu, bukan keperdulian dariku. Pria separuh baya itu meneguk winenya seraya bergumam tidak jelas. Setelah meletakkan kembali gelasnya dia mulai serius kembali.

" _Terra_ sudah berkeliaran?"

" _Terra_?"

"Pencuri kekuatan psikis" jawaban dari sosok didepanku membuat kepalaku miring, menatapnya dengan tatapan teridiot yang pernah ada. "Itu cuma sekumpulan manusia biasa yang terobsesi dengan kekuatan psikis. Dan entah dapat ilmu darimana mereka jadi bisa mencurinya dari orang-orang yang punya kekuatan psikis" mulutku mengerucut, mengeluarkan vokal 'o' dari sana.

"Yah, Paman memang tidak punya kekuatan semacam itu. Jadi Paman harap kalian lebih berhati-hati" ya, Paman Joonmyun bilang dia sama dengan Baekhyun. Lahir tanpa kekuatan psikis apapun. Kulihat sekilas Baekhyun tertawa kecil, bukan tawa bahagia tentunya. Lebih seperti ejekan entah pada siapa.

"Aku selesai" ucapnya sambil membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan napkin dalam genggamannya lalu meletakkan kain persegi itu diatas meja. "Kalau ada yang harus dikhawatirkan itu hanya Luhan saja, Paman. Para _Terra_ itu tak akan tertarik padaku" dia melirikku sekilas, masih dengan senyum tak biasa yang cukup mengangguku. Kemudian dengan langkah kucingnya dia segera menghilang dari ruang makan. Mengabaikan teriakan Paman yang menyerukan namanya berkali-kali.

"Hm, kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri dan adikmu, Luhan" aku menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Tanganku sibuk dengan garpu dan pisau. Mengiris sisi demi sisi daging kemerahan didepanku. Memikirkan topik pembicaraan barusan yang menurutku-

PRANG!

Entahlah. Bersamaan dengan pecahnya gelas disisi kanan piringku, air didalamnya segera keluar membasahi bagian meja didekatku. Beberapa pecahan tampak bersarang diantara potongan daging yang baru saja kuiris. Paman Joonmyun memanggil namaku dengan nada khawatir dalam ucapannya. Aku hanya tersenyum samar, "Aku baik-baik saja" kataku. Setelahnya helaan nafas keluar dari bibirku.

Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa mengendalikannya.

XXX===XXX

"Jadi..."

"Urgh"

Aku menatap kertas ujianku nanar. Ada rasa agak kesal. Oh, tidak. Mungkin sangat. Kupikir aku sudah belajar mati-matian untuk beberapa pelajaran yang menurutku sulit.

"Sepertinya kau harus ikut kelas tambahan, Luhan" aku menghela nafas, wali kelasku tertawa melihatnya. Harusnya dia punya sedikit rasa iba saat tahu libur musim gugurku yang bakal kandas beberapa hari nantinya.

"Seingatku aku sudah belajar".

"Ayolah, hanya 3 mata pelajaran" ucapnya enteng. 3 mata pelajaran berarti 3 hari harus kuluangkan dan 3 hari waktu liburku akan kuhabiskan dengan tumpukan buku matematika, biologi dan literatur china kuno.

"'Hanya' 3 mata pelajaran. 'Hanya' ya?" dia tertawa lagi. Kadang aku suka saat melihat cekungan kecil disudut kanan dan kiri pipi wanita 27 tahun ini terbentuk diantara tawanya.

"Benar, hanya 3" dia berkedip padaku. Godaan yang membuatku memutar bola mata jengah. "Dan hari terakhirmu adalah pelajaran biologi. Kita akan bertemu seharian penuh".

"Baiklah, baiklah" dia sekarang tersenyum, matanya menatap lurus padaku dari balik kacamata merahnya. Kadang, atau malah sering aku tak paham dengan maksud tatapannya. Entahlah. Bukannya ambigu atau tanpa makna, tapi lebih seperti tatapan yang selalu meminta objeknya untuk menebak apa isi pikirannya.

"3 hari tak akan membuatmu kehilangan dia".

"Maaf?"

"Saudaramu".

"Ah, ya" jawabku singkat dengan segaris senyum. Segitu terlihatnyakah saat aku memikirkannya? "Aku juga tidak terlalu berharap bisa menghabiskan liburanku dengannya".

"Kau tahu? Kau perlu bicara dengannya sesekali" dia melepas kacamatanya, meletakkan diatas meja kerja kemudian menatapku lagi masih dengan senyum yang sama. "Aku tahu kau sangat ingin mengatakan banyak hal padanya. Kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya" aku tertawa pelan mendengar ucapannya, ada sedikit rasa sedih dibalik tawaku.

"Kau memang serba tahu, songsaenim" aku tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Zhang songsaenim" dia melambai dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah, aku lupa satu hal, Luhan" aku berhenti, berbalik. "Ya, songsaenim?".

"Hati-hati dengan para _Terra_ ".

XXX===XXX

Aku mengusap hidungku setelah bersin untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Beruntung Paman Joonmyun belum datang ke meja makan atau dia akan mengomel soal sopan santun jika tahu tentang bersinku. Didalam genggamanku sekarang adalah buku biologi. Pelajaran tambahan untuk besok. Aku sudah melewati dua hari penuh dengan puluhan soal matematika dan tumpukan literatur china. Dan besok adalah hari terakhir pelajaran tambahanku.

"Hatchiiii~"

"Kau flu?" pertanyaan dengan suara datar itu membuatku mendongak. Baekhyun diseberang meja, sedang menarik kursinya. Dia duduk setelahnya dan meletakkan sebuah novel diatas meja. "Bodoh sekali kalau kau sampai kena flu diawal musim gugur" aku menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum. Senang sekali saat dia perhatian begini.

"Sepertinya iya. Aku akan minum obat setelah makan malam" dia menatapku sekilas, lalu fokus lagi pada novelnya. Membuatku mau tidak mau kembali fokus pada buku biologiku karena tak ada topik pembicaraan yang bisa kami bicarakan.

"K-kau.. pelajaran tambahanmu- bagaimana?" aku mendongak, kulihat Baekhyun masih fokus dengan novelnya. Ah, kali ini Kafka. Aku tersenyum, tumben sekali dia begitu perhatian padaku. "Ya, besok hari terakhir. Biologi".

"Oh" jawaban singkat. "Ah- um, novelmu. Kafka?".

"Iya"

"The Metamorphosis / The Metamorphosis" kami mengucapkannya bersama, lalu saling bertatapan. Setelahnya dia kembali fokus pada novelnya.

"Pffftt"

"Uhmm"

"Ahahahah" kami tertawa, bersama. Hal yang selalu membuat kami tertawa bersama dan ingat bahwa kami kembar adalah saat kami mengatakan sesuatu bersamaan. Itu hal yang lucu menurutku, menurut Baekhyun juga. Kulihat dia kini mengusap sudut mata kanannya, membersihkan air mata yang sedikit keluar dari sana karena tawanya.

"Sudah lama sekali" kataku, dia terdiam. Kini balik menatapku dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. "Ya" kalau boleh, aku sudah bersorak kegirangan sekarang. Baekhyun tersenyum, pemandangan yang tak pernah kulihat sejak 3 tahun lalu. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak tertawa bersamamu".

"Baekhyun".

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin memelukmu".

"Dasar bodoh, kita bukan anak-anak lagi" aku terkekeh pelan melihat rona tipis di pipinya. "Aku memang bodoh" dia mengabaikanku, kembali fokus pada novelnya.

"Kau tahu, kadang aku merasa seperti Gregor*".

"Kau bukan kecoa"

"Sungguh, maksudku sekarang aku yang berbeda. Cuma aku yang punya kekuatan psikis di rumah ini. Dan sepertinya kekuatan itu tak ada gunanya" aku meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja, menghela nafas setelahnya. "Punya kekuatan besar tapi tak bisa mengontrolnya. Aku benar-benar seperti kecoa".

"Setidaknya aku dan Paman Joonmyun tak berusaha menyingkirkanmu**" kalimat sarkas, khas Baekhyun sekali. Aku tersenyum, "Ya, terima kasih karena tak berusaha menyingkirkanku".

"Luhan bodoh" aku mendongak, menatapnya dengan posisi dagu bertumpu di meja. "Kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum" Baekhyun merona, aku tertawa lagi. Jarang sekali kan bisa menggodanya seperti ini. "L-Luhan bodoh!".

"Haha, maaf" Aku bangkit dari tempatku, kuambil buku biologi yang terabaikan sejak datangnya Baekhyun. "Aku akan langsung minum obat dan tidur saja. Tolong bilang pada Paman Joonmyun aku tidak ikut makan malam ya, Baekhyun".

"Ah- um, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" Baekhyun menutup novelnya, kini menatapku serius. Kembali pada dirinya yang biasa. "Kupikir salah satu dari _Terra_ sudah berada di lingkungan sekolah. Kau harus berhati-hati".

"Hm, baiklah. Selamat malam"

"M-Malam" jawaban singkat yang membuatku tersenyum. Kurasa hubungan kami jadi lebih baik sekarang.

XXX===XXX

Aku meregangkan tanganku setelah kurang lebih dua jam mengerjakan setumpuk soal yang diberikan Zhang songsaenim.

"Aku akan langsung memberi soal" ucapnya tanpa melihat situasi murid-muridnya yang tampak stres setelah semalaman juga belajar untuk pelajaran tambahan hari ini.

"Luhan, kau sudah selesai?" aku menengok, Jimin disampingku dengan lembaran jawaban dalam genggamannya. "Belum, kurang 10 soal lagi".

"Aku duluan ya"

"Hah, kau juga? Aku ditinggal sendirian?" iya sendirian, pelajaran tambahan biologi untuk kelasku ada 7 siswa yang mengikutinya. Satu persatu dari mereka sudah pulang lebih dulu tadi. Dan entah aku yang terlalu lama atau mereka yang punya kekuatan lebih aku jadi tertinggal berdua dengan Jimin. Dan sekarang dia juga bahkan sudah selesai.

"Aku harus kerja part time, tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau yang mengumpulkan semuanya. Ah, contek saja jawabanku kalau mau" aku menghela nafas, yah mau bagaimana lagi.

"Baiklah".

"Okay, aku duluan" setelahnya dia melesat keluar kelas, kelas menjadi sangat sunyi sekarang.

"Luhan? Sendirian?" Zhang songsaenim ada di ujung pintu. "Ya, hanya aku yang belum selesai" dia mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan menghampiriku dan duduk dikursi didepan mejaku.

"Cepat selesaikan".

"Sudah kok" aku menyodorkan tumpukan lembar jawabanku padanya. Dia menerimanya dan mengoreksinya sekilas. "Okay" dia tersenyum, kemudian mengambil lembar jawaban milik yang lainnya di meja sebelahku. Ah, aku ingat sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padanya.

"Ano, songsaenim"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang aku?" dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas jawaban padaku, "Maksudmu?".

"Um, soal Terra dan.. kekuatan psikis" dia lalu membentuk vokal 'o' dengan bibirnya, kembali dia fokus pada lembar jawaban ditangannya. "Aku hanya sekedar tahu saja" jawabnya. Aku mengangguk singkat, tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Kau tahu, songsaenim? Aku- sebenarnya tidak ingin punya kekuatan ini" dia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa?" aku tersenyum miris, "Tentu saja karena aku tak bisa mengendalikannya. Bukankah percuma jika aku memilikinya".

"Tapi-"

"Jika aku bisa mengendalikannya sesuai keinginanku dan menggunakannya untuk melindungi orang yang kusayangi aku akan menerimanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Dulu sekali saat aku masih kecil, aku bahkan membuat orang-orang disekitarku terluka. Karena itu aku tak ingin menggunakannya. Aku tidak menginginkannya" tanganku mengepal, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa sakit didadaku. Rasanya sesak. Aku ingat saat tak sengaja melukai Papa dulu. Atau saat menghancurkan bola lumpur milik Baekhyun. Walaupun dia diam saja aku yakin dia sedang menahan tangisnya saat itu.

Tangan Zhang songsaenim entah sejak kapan menggenggam tanganku. Rasanya menyenangkan dan menenangkan disaat yang sama. Aku mendongak, melihatnya tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya.

"Benarkah kau tidak menginginkannya?" aku reflek mengangguk. Aku memang tidak menginginkan kekuatan ini. "Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku berpikir akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun saja yang memilikinya".

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa Zhang songsaenim bangkit dari tempatnya. Tapi dia mendekatiku. Tangan lembutnya melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Berpindah pada pipiku, menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Membuatku memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhannya.

"Bolehkah aku memilikinya?"

"Ap-"

Bibirnya membungkamku, melumatnya lembut. Membuatku entah kenapa justru menikmatinya dan mulai membalas kecupan manis darinya. Tangannya bergerak turun menuju leherku, mengelus pelan disana. Sementara diatas sini suara demi suara tercipta dari bibir indahnya.

"Luhan, aku-" Zhang songsaenim mendorongku pelan. Wajahnya merah. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mengusap salivanya yang jatuh dari sudut bibir.

"B-Baekhyun... ini-"

"P-Paman menyuruhku mengantarkan ponselmu. Ponselmu tertinggal di meja makan" dia meletakkan ponselku diatas meja didekatnya. "Maaf mengganggu. Lanjutkan" dia lalu pergi dari sana, gerakannya cepat seperti biasa.

"Baekhyun" panggilku, bangkit dari tempatku. Mengejarnya, namun dia sudah hilang dari koridor.

"Maaf, Luhan" aku menoleh. Zhang songsaenim menatapku, tersenyum dengan senyuman yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Dan entah kenapa sesaat, hanya sesaat. Aku merasakan firasat buruk setelah melihat senyum itu.

"Y-Ya, tak apa".

XXX===XXX

TBC?

XXX===XXX

* Gregor = Gregor Samsa, tokoh utama cerita pendek Kafka berjudul The Metamorphosis. Dimana tokoh tersebut pada suatu hari entah karena apa tiba-tiba berubah wujud menjadi serangga (Kecoa).

** "Setidaknya aku dan Paman Joonmyun tak berusaha menyingkirkanmu" = merujuk pada cerita The Metamorphosis, dimana keluarga Gregor merasa malu dengan wujud barunya. Ayah dan ibunya berusaha untuk menyingkirkannya karena jijik.

Huwaaaaa owatta~~~

Gimana? Lanjut?

Maaf baru update

Aku buntu -_-v

I need your review, fav and follow guys

Sankyu nyaaan~~ \\('w'\\)

BALASAN REVIEW

hyunhima = allo, sankyu for reading /bighug/ ini udah update 'w' keep support aku ya *-*

kimjin9047 = allo '-' bukan bukan, anak kandung kok. Cuma sedikit berbeda aja 'w' sankyu for reading /bighug/

followbaek = allo '-' sankyu for reading /bighug/ iya, incest. Kamu kok tau *-* review lagi ya 'w'

dhantieee = allo sankyu for reading /bighug/ yup incest *-* review lagi ya 'w'

auliaMRQ = sankyu for reading /bighug/ okay okay diusahakan /wink/ review lagi ya 'w'

yousee = sankyu for reading /bighug/ mungkin iya hehe. Review lagi ya 'w'

asdf = sankyu for reading /bighug/ teehee, aku juga blushing sendiri kok pas ngetik *-*

babybyunxi = sankyu for reading /bighug/ ini incest, yes 'w' nonton dong, unyu mereka *-* review lagi ya 'w'

whey.K = sankyu for reading /bighug/ hehe, review lagi ya 'w'

owari 'w'

see you next chapter /bighug/kisses/


End file.
